Eis im Blut
by Isamenot
Summary: Eine Familiengeschichte. "Bald würde sie ihn hier liegen lassen, fortgehen mit seiner Lebensfrucht im Bauch. Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Eine Träne fiel in den Schnee."


**Eis im Blut**

Es begann im Winter.

Leise summte sie ein wortloses Lied vor sich hin, eine einfache Melodie, die vornehmlich aus tiefen Tönen zu bestehen schien und nur gelegentlich von hohen Sequenzen gleich einem Aufschrei durchbrochen wurde. Kein Vogel ließ sich vernehmen, um die ersten Strahlen der Wintersonne in dieser weiß-grauen Einöde zu begrüßen; kein Lufthauch störte ihren Gesang, so dass er sacht über die freie Fläche hallte.

Hier draußen gab es nichts, außer Schnee und Eis, ein paar kümmerlichen Sträuchern, schwarze, willkürliche Linien auf Weiß, und wenige verstreute Felsbrocken.

Die Frau kniete vor einem dieser Gesteine. Dort, wo ihre Beine auf den eisgefrorenen Boden trafen, war der Schnee langsam weggeschmolzen und hatte sich in den weißen Stoff ihres Kimonos gesaugt. Es störte sie nicht. Unbeirrt setzte sie ihren Gesang fort, wiegte langsam im Rhythmus ihren Oberkörper hin und her. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar folgte diesen Bewegungen, leicht verzögert. Es war nicht das erste Mal.

Sie hatte bereits oft während der winterlichen Nachtstunden im Schnee gesessen, unzählige Male lagen noch vor ihr. Sie war die Schneefrau. Sie geleitete die verirrten Wanderer, denen der Kältetod droht, über die Schwelle des Todes.

Geistesabwesend strich sie über das Gesicht des Mannes, der seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gebettet hatte. Es hatte eine blau, weiße Färbung. Weiße Raureifkristalle saßen in seinem Haar, färbten es grau. Er war kalt, reglos. Bald würde sie ihn hier liegen lassen, fortgehen mit seiner Lebensfrucht im Bauch.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Eine Träne fiel in den Schnee.

* * *

Es begann im Winter.

Die Frau stand am Fenster, sie stütze sich auf dessen Brett auf. Sie war allein, starrte in die sich schnell verdunkelnde, winterliche Abenddämmerung. Das Zimmer war dunkel. Sie hatte kein Licht entzündet. Ihr Blick war gebannt auf den roten Widerschein in der Ferne gerichtet.

Sie kamen näher: der Krieg, wütende Meute, Tod. Es waren schlimme Zeiten.

Ihr Dorf war abgelegen. Deswegen waren sie bisher verschont geblieben. Doch wie lange noch?

Wenn sie fliehen wollte, musste sie es jetzt tun. Sie stand kurz vor der Entbindung. Es würde schwer werden, ganz gleich, ob sie blieb oder floh. Das Kind würde vermutlich nicht überleben.

Sie schloss die Augen, ließ ihren Kopf sinken. Hinter ihren Lidern flackerte noch immer der Flammenschein. Es war schwer ruhig zu atmen. Die Menschen waren in Aufruhr. Sie fürchteten alles, was anders war, was sie nicht verstanden. Sie hatte es gesehen, als die Unruhe noch nicht ausgebrochen war, nur unterschwellig geschwelt hatte. Es war ein Junge gewesen. Er hatte die Leute beeindrucken wollen und einen Wassertrick vollführt. Sie hatten es nicht verstanden, waren auf ihn losgegangen, hatten ihn zu Tode geprügelt. Sie hatte danach nach ihm gesehen, sein blutiges Gesicht. Unter seiner Weste hatte er eine aufgenähte Metallplatte getragen. Er war ein Shinobi gewesen.

Etwas knarrte hinter ihr, sie schreckte auf. Die Tür war geöffnet und geschlossen worden. Jemand war eingetreten, in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt. Weiße Schneeflecken waren zu erkennen. Sie schmolzen rasch. Es war ein Mann. Es war ihr Mann.

Er legte den Umhang ab, kam zu ihr, legte einen Arm um sie, den anderen auf ihren Bauch. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Bald."

* * *

Es begann im Winter.

Er stand zwischen den Bäumen und beobachtete schmunzelnd das Kind, das vor dem Haus im Schnee spielte. Es war sein Sohn. Trotz der schweren, unruhigen Zeiten war das Lachen eines Kindes wie Balsam.

Es war ein vergnügtes Spiel. Der Kleine formte Schneebälle, warf sie hoch, beobachtete ihren Fall. Er selbst hatte in seiner Kindheit oft mit Freunden im Schnee gespielt.

Schreiend kam die Frau aus dem Haus gelaufen. Sie schlug dem Kind ins Gesicht, packte es an seinem Arm, schüttelte es durch. Sie schrie es an, panisch. Das Kind war verängstigt, konnte nicht antworten. Sie schüttelte es wieder, hob ihren Arm, wollte es erneut schlagen, wurde von ihm weggezerrt. Sie stürzte zu Boden. Über ihr stand ihr Mann, das Gesicht wutverzerrt. Er riss sie hoch, schlug auf sie ein, wieder und wieder. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Ihr Kopf schlug auf einen Stein. Blut sickerte in den Schnee, färbte ihn rosa.

Der Mann drehte sich zu dem Kind um. Es sah ihn mit großen, angstvollen Augen an.

Das war nicht sein Sohn. Es hatte aus der Luft zwischen seinen Handflächen Wasser erschaffen, es dort gefrieren lassen. Die Frau hatte ihn betrogen. Das war nicht sein Kind. Es war ein Bastard, ein Monster.

Er musste mit ihm verfahren wie mit einem Monster.

Er ging auf das Kind zu, welches sich ins Haus flüchtete. Schritt um Schritt kam er näher. Dann ein scharfer Schmerz.

* * *

Es begann im Winter.

Der Junge saß zusammengekauert auf einer Brücke, barfüßig, mit dünnen, halbzerrissenen Kleidern, das Haar lang, zerzaust. Erste Filzknoten bildeten sich. Ein Eisenreif lag um seinen Hals, drückte ihn nieder, war kalt vom Frost. Er hatte die daran befestigte Kette sprengen können, doch den Reif nicht lösen. Es zeigte ihn noch immer als Gefangenen auf, als Flüchtling. Er war aus dem Gefängnis geflohen. Straßenkinder sperrten sie ins Gefängnis, wenn sie sie bekamen. Vielleicht hätte er dort bleiben sollen. Dort war es jetzt wärmer als hier draußen. Zu Essen hätte er auch bekommen, hätte sich nichts aus Mülltonnen zusammenklauben müssen.

Viele waren schon gestorben. Der Winter hatte erst begonnen. Er hatte ihre erstarrten Körper in den Ecken und Gassen, unter Brücken und in Baracken gesehen. Manche waren wärmer gekleidet als er.

Er war allein. Er was schon so lange allein. Er wusste warum, doch er verstand es nicht. Er hatte nichts getan.

Vergeblich zog der Junge seine Beine dichter an den Körper, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Sein sank nieder, sein Geist driftete davon. Vielleicht käme der erlösende Schlaf.

Er sah wieder auf. Ein Mann war vor ihm stehen geblieben, beobachtete ihn. Er wurde von jemandem wahrgenommen. Der Mann kam näher auf ihn zu hockte sich hin, sah ihn genau an. Sein Mund war von Stoffstreifen verdeckt. Etwas war da. Sie waren sich ähnlich.

Der Mann stand wieder auf, wandte sich zum Gehen, stockte aber. Er wandte sich noch einmal zum Jungen.

Der Junge lachte. Es war das erste Mal seit langem.

* * *

Es begann im Winter.

Er war seit Jahren mit dem Jungen unterwegs. Er hatte sich als nützlich, als talentiert erwiesen, als überaus loyal. Der Mann war zufrieden. Er beobachtete, wie sein Begleiter sein Werkzeug reinigte, schärfte, sortierte, es wegräumte. Alles geschah gewissenhaft, gründlich. Der Junge lächelte. Er lächelte oft, wenn sie beide allein waren.

Eine Porzellanmaske lag neben dem Jungen im Schnee. Sie war fast nicht sichtbar. Der Mann hatte sie ihm erst ein paar Tage zuvor selbst gegeben. Seine andere war bei ihrem letzten Kampf beschädigt worden. Sie hatten diese ersetzen müssen, sie hätte vielleicht beim nächsten Kampf gesplittert und den Jungen verletzt. Es war eine Katzenmaske gewesen. Katzen waren geschmeidig, wendig, schnell. Sie agierten lautlos. Sie hatten sieben Leben. Sie waren wie der Junge.

Die neue Maske war eine Stilisierung eines Menschen. Sie passte besser zu dem Jungen. Sie nahm ihn etwas von seiner angeborenen Andersartigkeit, wirkte gefährlicher und Vertrauens einflößender zugleich. Die weiße Farbe wirkte weniger künstlich, die roten Wellen weniger aufgesetzt.

Manche glaubten, die Maske stelle keinen Menschen dar, sondern einen Schneewesen, einen Geist, der die menschlichen Seelen holte; die roten Wellen seien das Blut seiner Opfer, das es trank. Sie fürchteten diese Maske mehr als die Tierversionen.

Der Junge hatte sein Tun geendet, die Werkzeuge waren verstaut. Der Mann erhob sich, stieß mit dem Fuß Schnee in das kleine Feuer. Es verschwelte.

* * *

Es begann im Winter.

Die Schneefrau streifte zwischen den Bäumen entlang. Sie wagte nicht die kleine Lichtung zu betreten, auf der das Feuer brannte. Zwei Wanderer, ein Mann und ein Junge, hatten dort eine Rast eingelegt. Ihr Weg führte sie nach Süden.

Sie wusste, wer der Junge war, wünschte ihn zu sich zu holen, wartete, dass der Mann einschliefe, damit sie ihn hinübergeleiten konnte. Doch der Mann schlief nicht.

Mit versteichender Stunde wurde sie unruhiger, ihre Schritte schneller. Der Morgen nahte. Sie würden bald weiterziehen. Die letzte Erscheinung dessen, was sie dieser Welt geschenkt hatte, würde fortziehen. Sie würde es verlieren.

Von einem Ast fiel Schnee herab, die ersten Boten der kommenden Schneeschmelze, der erstarkenden Sonnenstrahlen, die ihren Weg über den Horizont fanden. Die Wanderer brachen auf.

Die Schneefrau blickte ihnen nach. Sie würde den Jungen nie wieder sehen.

Im Frühling schmolz der Schnee.


End file.
